


Bookworms and Boys Only Bathrooms (pt 2)

by AttnReader



Series: Bookworms and Boys Only Bathrooms [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttnReader/pseuds/AttnReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has met up with Frank after four long years, the tension was present but has now subsided. Gerard is determined to make this visit a memorable one. After a brief bathroom stall encounter the boys decide to take a walk, reminisce and enjoy the brisk fall air. Gerard can't take his eyes off Frank.. Gerard wants him in the worst way.... Frank wants Gerard equally as bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworms and Boys Only Bathrooms (pt 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to "Bookworms and Boys only Bathrooms" .... there will be one more installment after this. Hope you like it! Be sure to comment, leave Kudos whatevs, as I've mentioned before I am not always on my spell check/punctuation game .. there very well could be errors!

Walking out of the venue I see Frank has propped himself up next to the chain link, He's smoking a cigarette, sending over-sized puffs of smoke billowing into the crisp fall air. His puffy fur lined jacket, his dark hair, mid length and disheveled. I feel like I'm in grade school all over again, the sight of him makes me ache inside. I'm at a total loss,He's beautiful, The most beautiful being I've ever laid my eyes upon. 

I walk up and request a smoke, Frank smiles, shakes his head and mutters "some things never change." We stand for awhile, side by side. not speaking just being, just concentrating on the moonlit city laid out in front of us. If I've learned one thing in my life it's to be aware of moments like these, once they're gone they are gone for good. A memory could never compare to the real thing, The sights, the smells, the sounds.. His face. All the time I've spent wanting this moment, makes it that much sweeter. I reach into my pockets and fiddle around with the various crap inside...

"I'm staying a few blocks from here, I have a coffee maker in my room and the bed is huge and comfy" I smirk 

"Are you asking me out? Cause I've got to be honest .. boys like you are trouble.. Mr. Way... They'll rip your heart straight out of you chest, The'll go back to their wives.. They'll leave you to bleed out."

Frank Chuckles, I feel a knot the size of a golf ball in my throat. 

" I don't know how you do it Gerard, How you make me feel the way you do, I touch you and all my anger fades, every painful thought about you is gone and I only crave more of you. I hate you so much. But it's only because I love you that much more."

"Frank... I'm not happy, I miss the guys.. the time we've all spent together.. but mostly you. I fucked up, I'm fucked up.. I'm tired of laying in bed without you beside me, Tired of not waking up to your physical face in mine.. Tired of my overheated house .. the to-do lists .. the appointments.. the suffocation. After all this time I've realized I'll always be searching for you, I'll alwayscome find you, in the dead of night on some street corner halfway across the world..."

Frank looks up at me and for the First time tonight he looks like himself

"And it's ok that you hate me, I wouldn't expect less honestly.. I hate me too"

Frank walks toward me, His cigarette lies loosely between his lips.. He takes one more puff before flicking it to the curb and sending a cloud of smoke toward my face. I breathe in deep and I can feel Frank in my lungs.. no words can describe how much I want this man, right here, right fucking now... 

Frank grabs my hand and takes off, skipping and dragging me clumsily behind.. I can't help but laugh.. I can't help but feel young.. 

We get to my hotel and manage to make it to the elevator just in time, we stumble in playfully and we are greeted by a couple, they seem to be eager to get to their room as well. I've always been disappointed with the fact that I can't openly show affection to Frank, I want to.. but there's just something holding me back. Maybe it's the fact that I'm confused about my sexuality, maybe it's the world watching and me being expected to portray a certain image. It's one of the reasons I can't give myself to Frank, in the way that you grow old with someone and have a family. Frank is gazing at the couple.. a disgusted look on his face. I reach out and grab his hand, Holding it in mine... the elevator dings, I pull frank out and slam him up against the wall, Our lips meet... I playfully run my fingers through his hair I give it a tug and and take off running toward our destination. I slip my room key in and the door opens...

Frank's mouth drops at the size of the room, There's a Jacuzzi tub a HUGE bed and an actual stocked bar, "you call this a room!? this is an apartment!" 

"Yea, I'm stuck with Warner for 5 more years so I may as well milk it right?"

Frank grabs a towel from the rack and heads for the shower... "I played a show tonight, I'll be out in a few."

While Frank is occupied I clean up the room (Throw shit to the other side of it) and hastily formulate some sort of plan. I want this night to be different. I'm used to hooking up with Frank in smelly tour bunks, Dark allies and disgusting venue bathrooms... I want to make him feel his worth. 

I push on the bathroom door and not so surprisingly it's unlocked.. I can see Frank's silhouette through the glass door, His bare inked flesh, the curves of his body. I start to undress, Frank is the only person I am comfortable enough to be entirely naked around. I walk toward the shower and make my way inside. The bathroom is steamy and the water is hot. Frank's hair is plastered to his face and his cheeks are flushed.. water dripping off his brows and lashes. Facing each other, I can't hold back, I run my fingertips down Frank's wet body, I trail them over every inch of him. I find myself running my fingers through his hair, down his face, across his lips. It's apparent he's liking this and shoots me a devilish grin, He kisses my lips, my chest, my stomach all the way down until he reaches my rock hard dick. Frank kneels down and I watch as he takes all of me into his mouth. He start off slow and gradually speeds up, my dick thrusting in and out of his mouth. I can't help but moan and lean back on the shower wall.. I can't stand on my own , he's sucking me off so hard.. It feels so good I grab his hair and let out a sharp moan. The water hitting us .. Frank on his knees .. 

I pull Frank to his feet, I don't want to come, not yet. I kiss his neck as I turn off the water behind us.. we get,out Semi dry off, and make it toward the bed. It's still dark out .. the room is still and the air is cool. We reach the bed our lips still locked, it's been so long since I've made out with someoen. Frank bites my lip and I become putty in his hands. He teases my tongue with his and lays down in front of me, I sit back and stare, he's such a magnificently etched canvas...

" I need to feel you inside of me, I need it so bad... Fuck me Gerard!"

I waste no time, I grab his bare skin and roll him over, I lick my fingers, get them nice and wet and slowly insert them into Frank's tight asshole.. Frank let's out a moan and grabs the sheets .. I remove my fingers and re-insert them.. I finger Frank until he's nice and loose. My dick is so hard, Frank rolls over quick enough to suck me off a few times and lube me up.. sopping wet, I slowly slip into Frank's ass. I hear Frank moan, I thrust my hard cock into him .. hard and fast.. Frank is panting, cussing, claiming I'm the best.. I'm fucking him so hard I'm starting to drip sweat. Thrusting into Frank, hearing my name on the the tip of his tongue, watching him squirm around beneath me..I let out a loud "FUCK" and bust a load straight into Frank filling him with me...

I pull out and switch places with him.. I'm panting and sweating my bright orange hair stuck to my face... Trying to catch my breath .. Frank has this evil gleam in his eye.. he always looks so sadistic when he's turned on.. it's hot as fuck! "Your fucking turn." he says. "I've been waiting to do this for FOUR fucking years!" and I've been wanting this for four fucking years ...four long years.. I can feel Frank's fingers in me , I can feel him running his dick up and down the crack of my ass.. I want him so fucking bad.. I beg him.. "Please fuck me Frankie, Please..." Frank continues to tease me, I beg more... he loves to make me beg for it. I feel him push his hard dick into me, Frank's bucking his hips, violently slamming into me.. I moan and plead for more.. He thrusts harder and faster... He reaches down, grabbing my hair .. he gives it a yank and yells "YOU LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY LITTLE PRICK!?.. YOU KNOW YOU DO!" i feel frank's body quiver as his hot liquid gushes into me...

The sun is coming up now, there's a clear shot of it through the sliding glass door to our right, we lie side by side and watch as the fiery glow makes it's way up over the horizon. I run my fingers through Frankie's sweat soaked hair and in that moment I am 100 percent apologetically happy.


End file.
